


The Accident

by queenoftheseptics



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheseptics/pseuds/queenoftheseptics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pentatonix have the next five days off from touring and hope to have a little bit of fun in Sin City. But unfortunately, that fun turns to horror when Scott is tossed from a balcony after getting into an argument with his boyfriend Alex. Can the group continue their tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

It was 12:15am on a Thursday evening. Kirstie Maldonado and Kevin Olusola were walking to their hotel room at the Mirage in Las Vegas. Their group Pentatonix was on tour and today was one of five straight days off for the group. "Man, that was one fun party." said Kevin. "I know right? Now I know why Vegas is called America's Playground. There's so much to do here." Kirstie replied. "Heck yeah there is. So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kev asked. "Well, I was thinking, maybe..." the blonde started but was interrupted by the sounds of arguing. "Now who could be yelling like that at this hour?" "I don't know. Let's go see." and with that, the two bandmates went to find the trace of the screaming.

* * *

  
"You've got some damn nerve showing up here with Tory tonight!" Alex Kirk screamed. "Calm your tits Al. Tory's just our friend. We've known her since 8th Grade." Mitch Grassi replied. "Yeah. Don't you think you're overreacting?" added Alex's boyfriend Scott Hoying. Alex's response was a hard punch to Scott's face. "Overreacting my ass. We all know that you and Tory had a thing back in the day, and for all we know, you two could be having a secret affair as we speak." he angrily replied. "Are you fucking crazy?! Scott would never cheat on you!" Mitch yelled back. "Guys, can we just go back to our hotel room? We're making way too much noise out here." Scott said, desperation evident in his voice.

'Hey. What's all the commotion about?" Avi Kaplan tirely asked. "Apparently, your bandmate is nothing but a lying piece of shit who cheated on me with this chick from his past." Alex bitterly spat. "That's a damn lie and you know it! I've been loyal to you and only you for the last almost four years now." Scott said, his bright blue eyes shining with tears. "Oh please, spare me the tears Scott. I may have fallen for it last time but not anymore. I hope you and Tory are happy together and your little friends can deny it all they want but I see you for what you truly are and that's a lying, cheating asshole. Now, get the hell out of my face!" Alex yelled as he grabbed Scott's shoulders and tossed him over the balcony, right as Kirstie and Kevin were running towards them.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kirstie screamed. Scott landed about fifteen feet below them on the next floor, flat on his back. Alex stomped off but Avi quickly swung him back around. "You son of a bitch." the bass said as he punched him right in the jaw while Kirstie, Mitch and Kevin ran downstairs to check on Scott. "Scott, babe, say something." Mitch said but the baritone didn't move an inch and was unconscious.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." Kirstie sobbed into Kevin's arms, who was also teary eyed. "We need to call an ambulance right now." Mitch said through his tears. Avi took out his cell phone and called 911. "Yes, hi. We need an ambulance at the Mirage hotel. A man was tossed from the balcony and landed on his back. No, he isn't conscious or moving. Please hurry." he replied to the operator.

"Scott's gonna be okay right guys?" Kirstie asked. "I hope so." said Kevin. "Don't worry. The paramedics will get here and they'll take great care of him." Avi calmly replied. Mitch gasped. "What's up M?" said Kevin. "I just remembered. Scott fell on his back and he has scoliosis. What if that fall made his back worse?" "Well, we won't know for sure until the medics get here so let's just try to stay calm." Avi said.

* * *

About an hour later, the guys were at the hospital. Kirstie and Mitch were crying into each other's arms, Kevin was silently praying and Avi was updating their fans on the situation on Twitter and Snapchat. He was calm but still nervous. Kevin turned to Mitch. "M, you were there. How did this happen?" he asked. Mitch sighed and said "Alright. Long story short: Scott and I were chilling out with our friend Tory and Alex came in and saw the two of them linking arms so he assumed that they had been having an affair which couldn't be further from the truth as we both pointed out but he just wasn't having it. So, he left. Scott and I both followed him and we got into a serious argument." "That explains the yelling Kev and I heard earlier." Kirstie stated. "We had just come back from a party and heard y'all arguing." "But how did Scott fall?" asked Kevin. "Actually, it wasn't a fall. Alex tossed Scott over the balcony." piped Avi. Kirstie's hand flew over her mouth. "I-I can't believe this. Alex seemed so sweet." she said. "Isn't that how it always is?" Avi asked. "Someone seems nice at first but once you get to know them, they turn out to be a real douchebag." Kevin shook his head. "Well, safe to say, I don't think we'll have to worry about Alex for too much longer." he said. Mitch looked at him. "Please don't tell me you're gonna go after him. I get it, he's a piece of shit, but Scott loves him and he wouldn't want you to ruin your life." he said. "I meant that we should kick him out of the crew genius." the beatboxer snapped back. 'Guys! Let's not argue. We'll worry about Alex later. Right now, we need to focus on Scott." shouted Kirstie.

A couple minutes later, the doctor came out. "Are you all family of Scott Hoying?" he asked. "Actually, we're his bandmates." replied Avi. "Does it matter?" Mitch snapped. "How is he?" Kevin asked. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Mr. Hoying is awake and alert." the doctor started. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that." said Kirstie. "But the bad news is he will have to wear a back brace since the scoliosis in his spine was made worse by the fall." he finished. "Wait. How long will he have to wear the brace for?" Avi asked. "For about three months or until the spine reverts to its prior state." "Hold on. We're currently on tour. Will the brace impact our performances at all?" asked Kirstie. The doctor shook his head. "It shouldn't but when he is not on stage, he needs to be in bed."


End file.
